Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{42}{100} \times -0.45 \times -0.2 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{42}{100} = 0.42$ Now we have: $ 0.42 \times -0.45 \times -0.2 = {?} $ $ 0.42 \times -0.45 \times -0.2 = 0.0378 $